


Duo de Solangelo

by NedMalone



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: ? - Freeform, C'est très court, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, je pense, mais c'est pas grave
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: Pour une fois, le monde ne sombre pas dans le Chaos. Pour une fois, leur vie ne risque pas de leur être arrachés.Un peu de changement, ça fait du bien
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Solangelo - Relationship, Will Solace/Nico di Angelo
Kudos: 6





	Duo de Solangelo

Le vent soufflait dans les arbres, mais pas de façon normale. 

Les feuilles ne s’agitaient pas sous les cris d’une entité enragée et réclamant une quelconque vengeance millénaire, les arbres ne vibraient pas comme des marionnettes sous les tremblements de la Terre, rien ne brûlait, personne ne criait. Le vent tiède passait et repassait entre les branches, son souffle aussi ténu qu’un oiseau, et autour de lui le feuillage bruissait et palpitait comme un cœur bien au chaud dans sa poitrine. Les vaguelettes ondulaient et éclaboussaient ses chevilles, tantôt aventureuses jusqu’à mordre le jean noir, tantôt sages et se cantonnant à ses orteilles blancs comme des os. Et Nico, Nico était heureux.

Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis, depuis jamais en fait, de se poser tranquillement quelque part sans sursauter à la moindre branche brisée, au moindre éclat de voix. C’est vrai que ça avait du bon, il faudrait qu’il essaye de temps à autre. Il y eut un nouveau coup de vent, et (c’était peut-être idiot mais) c’était comme si tout autour de lui chantait. Il n’y avait aucun cœur de dryades ni de nymphes sylvestres, seulement la mélopée des branches, l’orchestre des herbes et le chant des fleurs. La Nature n’avait jamais chanté pour lui auparavant. Ça le rendit tout chose. 

Un bruit de cavalcade interrompit le récital. Quelque martelait les graviers dans sa course, il entendit un bruit long et strident d’un tong qui dérape sur les rochers suivi d’un grognement frustré. Les remous du pressé déclencha une avalanche de petits cailloux gris : bralam bralam bralam. 

Nico avait la main au-dessus de son épée, mais à peine sentit-il la garde froide embraser sa paume qu’il la repoussa dans sa sacoche. Le fer stygien jurerait trop avec un Soleil aussi tapageur de toutes façons. Le bruit de course s’arrêta net à côté de lui, reprit par une série de halètements et de soupirs. Malgré ses efforts, un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Nico. 

-J’ai… pas pu… me libérer… avant… désolé ! ânonna Will, plié en deux et proche du KO technique. Sans l’avoir jamais vu auparavant, un inconnu aurait pu tout de suite deviné de qui Will Solace était le fils. Tout tenait dans la chevelure. Will avait des mèches en or, qui s’illuminaient sous les rayons de son Soleil de père. C’était comme s’il portait en permanence une couronne (ou une étoile) sur la tête. Un vrai fils d’Apollon. Et ce condensé de lumière s’était lié à lui, un morceau de mort enveloppé de nuit. Ca dépassait encore Nico. 

-Hum, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir te pardonner, feint Nico en se tapotant le menton d’un air songeur. Laisse-moi y réfléchir un peu …   
Will s’affala à ses côtés, en grognant de dépit face aux assauts des graviers sur ses talons. 

-C’est pas une façon de traiter son petit-ami ça, se plaint Will avec sa meilleure bouille de chiot triste. Auprès de n’importe qui, cette manipulation aurait fait des ravages, mais Nico connaissait par cœur ses combines. 

-Oh pauvre de moi ! dit Nico, une main placée sur son front dans une parfaite imitation de diva mélodramatique, à attendre pendant des heures sur cette berge un amant qui ne vient pas ! 

-Tu as raison, je suis vraiment horrible, renchérit Will avec un petit rictus. 

Will avait un petit truc qui clochait, comme quelque chose d’un iota tordu dans les yeux, alors Nico répliqua : 

-Doucement Monsieur, c’est de mon cher et tendre que vous parlez. Je pourrai calmer vos ardeurs avec un duel s’il vous prenait l’envie de répandre votre fiel. 

Voilà, beaucoup mieux, un sourire bien plus sincère. Nico retomba sur son matelas végétal et bien sûr, bien sûr, Will s’abattit sur lui avec la force d’un jeune cachalot, volant son souffle en gloussant de son crime. Mais comment aurait-il pu le blâmer alors même que sa main cajolait déjà les boucles blondes ?   
-Quoi de neuf dans le meilleur des mondes ? dit Nico une fois que le vent lui rendit son souffle. 

-Pas grand-chose, murmura en retour Will. Ses mots parvenaient tout juste à ramper jusqu’aux oreilles de Nico, mais pour la défense du soignant, la poitrine du Prince des Ténèbres était très confortable. Quelques brûlés graves de retour du mur de lave, et quelqu’un s’est pris un coup de sabot mal placé. Quand j’avais fini de la soigner, j’ai déposé ma blouse et j’allais courir te rejoindre, mais le nouvel arrivant (tu sais, le fils d’Hécate qui est arrivé il y’a 2 jours ?) a transformé accidentellement 4 personnes en cochons, et tous les pensionnaires dans un rayon de mètres a été pourvu d’une queue en tire-bouchon. On a un peu galéré pour le calmer et lui faire retransformer les quatre autres en eux-mêmes, mais pour les queux de cochon on a dû se débrouiller tous seuls. Heureusement, Capucine connait quelqu’un au bungalow qui a pu … 

Will continua de parler, et Nico d’écouter. De temps à autre un rire fusait, léger et insouciant dans l’air, vite rejoint par un autre auquel il s’entremêlait. Parfois, il n’y avait que le silence, troublé par les discutions des dryades, et eux restaient enlacés, une main caressant une épaule, des lèvres effleurant une joue ou un front. 

Pour la première fois depuis un petit bout de temps la Colonie était en paix, le sang de ses occupants n’aspergeait pas les fleurs pour les querelles au-dessus des nuages.

Will Solace et Nico di Angelo étaient heureux, à deux.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plût même si c'était court !   
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !   
> Ciao


End file.
